hianovfandomcom-20200214-history
Lia Dia
Biography Lia Dia was born of the family of a working class. Several siblings and loving parents. His childhood was very easy because he got everything that he wanted in life. After his mom was diagnosed, she asked her sons to do something with their life and live it. Including her daughter, his father abandoned them for a younger and healthy woman. Lia Dia was very angry with his father but forgave him for his sin. Forcing himself to find odd jobs, when it wasn't enough to pay the doctors bills. He and his brothers band together and started robbing people on the roads. However, she would not kill them. Just knock them out long enough, they were captured and sentenced to death by toss off the cliff into the infested waters. Two of his brothers were dead in their cell because they killed themselves out of shame. Lia Dia wanted to redeem himself and his family honor. A warlord came to his aid, asked for an audience with the remainder of the brothers. He asked one simple question, each brother answered the same thing. And Shiryu asked the brothers why they robbing people. They answered for their sick mom. Shiryu gave them his word to freed them. When the time would come. On the day of execution, the brothers had given up. Expect for Lia Dia who never gave up. Shiryu came to them.once again to freedom but for a price. They would have to work for him and never return to this town. But their mom and other siblings would be well taken care of at his kingdom. The brothers agreed, Lia Dia wanted to serve him. As he trains himself become a general. After months of training and given his first mission which he succeeded. Characters Information Characters design There is an urge in self-expression and variety. Talkative and highly communicative, Threes can relate to many different cultures and concepts due to the flexibility hidden and easily getting bored, they can move from one job to another if needed it. Dependable, very down-to-earth and well grounded, he is always looking for meaningful work, honest and intellectual, and he may attain spirituality. He cant be wise and he is also practical with an appreciation of beauty. He always think before he act. He are intuitive and might be interested in the arts, drama or science. Weapon Type A war scythe or military scythe is a form of pole weapon with a curving single-edged blade with the cutting edge on the concave side of the blade. Its blade bears some superficial resemblance to that of an agricultural scythe from which it likely evolved, but the war scythe is otherwise unrelated to agricultural tools and is a purpose-built infantry melee weapon. The blade of a war scythe has regularly proportioned flats, a thickness comparable to that of a spear or sword blade, and slightly curves along its edge as it tapers to its point. This is very different from farming scythes, which have very thin and irregularly curved blades, specialised for mowing grass and wheat only, unsuitable as blades for improvised spears or polearms. Compared to a fauchard (which is believed to have evolved from the war scythe), the blade of the war scythe has the cutting edge on the concave side like the agricultural tool whereas the fauchard has the edge along the convex side. As an infantry weapon, the military scythe had practical applications both in offensive actions against enemy infantry and as a defensive measure against enemy cavalry. War-Scythe Pike is decent attacks from him but still can cause damaged with his speed if he doesn't get it underneath control which he do, 95% percent of the time. Twirls both weapons at high speed on the ground to reflect the arrow away from him or any other weapons. And he can charges forward while holding out and spinning his axes separately in each hand. Name Meaning liǎ : two (colloquial equivalent of 兩個|两个) both some Dia mean “passing through” (diathermy), “thoroughly,” “completely” (diagnosis), “going apart” (dialysis), and “opposed in moment”. Also means coy or childish. But Lia Dia's name from the pun "Let's Die" it was sick and twisted joke, on how to prounce his name properly. Lia is also a Greek name, meaning "bearer of good news". And his style bane Yǒu xīwàng means prospective; Hopeful; promising; Has hope. Extra * He will never get the girl kind of guy. And he accepted that life kind of as he still hopes that Zhen Jinyu would look at him in the same way. *Huge crush on Zhen Jinyu that is obvious but she doesn't see it. *Romantic at heart. *He hates people touching or wearing his scarf unless he places it on you. *That means, your very important person and he trusts you with his prize possession. *One dimple on the right side of his face each time he smiles. *Lia Dia 's name is another pun for "Let's die". *He doesn't see himself attractive at all. *Enjoy cosplaying as others. *His best friend is Xianbeiye *Acenath makes him nervous because of her clothing attire. *Love to jog. *Any mission related he is either with Xianbeiye or his brother and his sister-in-law. Gallery Lia Dia.png|Full Body 007-crop.png|His weapon Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Alive Category:Tora Weii Category:Heterosexual Category:Single Category:Crushing Category:Cavalry Category:General Category:Lieutenant General